


Married Life

by LokisGlory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGlory/pseuds/LokisGlory
Summary: Steve and Bucky are now married men and life starts to improve for them.





	1. Marriage (Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing things like this and also in this chapter the song All My Love by George Ezra seems to Mach up alot so.

Bucky and Steve had been married for a couple of months now. They had Scotts beautiful daughter Cassie as a bridesmaid or groomsmaid? Clints children were also part of the wedding party with Lila as Bucky's flower girl and Cooper as the page boy because Nathaniel was and still is to young to be in charge of such an important part of the wedding. All the avengers showed up and Tony was lucky enough to be Steve's best man while Bucky had Scott as his. They were still going through their wedding gifts months after the wedding. They had eventually used Sam's gift of two tickets to RuPaul's Drag Race but obviously they couldn't speed up that gift. Tony had bought them a house which was a massive shock to both men because they didn't think they needed one but Tony told them it was because he could hear them whenever they were having sex so he wanted them out. Scott give them a giant ant as a maid, which confused Bucky quite a lot. Cassie gave the two super soldiers a drawing of them, her and Scott and that now lives framed beside their family photo of them and their dog Dodger, a dog from the shelter they picked up the day after the wedding. Steve and Bucky loved Scott and his family like they were a part of the family, so when Bucky proposed during their holiday to Kyoto in spring last year while the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, Scott was the first to know that Steve had said yes, well the first of their friends to know because obviously Bucky and half of Kyoto were the first to know as Steve practically screamed yes. whether or not the whole of Kyoto wanted to know that Captain America was getting married they now knew it. Scott was so happy that his friends were finally tying the knot, that he set up both stag nights the day he got the call. Scott was more than happy to help with all the planning and he was more than happy to be another shoulder to cry on when either of the men needed one. Bucky was the one who came to Scott usually because even though he was the one who proposed he was also the more emotional one and being away from Steve for a few days sent Bucky into a downwards spiral of emotions and Scott always tried to cheer him up but realised that in order for Bucky to be the happiest Scott had to face time Steve so that Bucky knew his fiancè was safe. Scott was estatic when Bucky asked him to be his best man because no one ever really trusted him with that important job before.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about their wedding and their first dance song is Beautiful Dream by George Ezra

Steve and Buckys wedding was beautiful set as the backdrop of Wakanda, T'Challa was more than happy to help the two super soldiers get married in secret, as the Avengers weren't sure how the world would take to 1 Captain America being Bisexual and 2 marrying a well known assassin. Bucky walked down the isle with Tony giving him away at the alter, where Steve was standing, stunning besides his Best Man Sam and groomsmen Thor and Clint standing slightly behind. Bucky stood in the middle by Steve with his Best Man Scott and groomsmen Loki and Natasha standing by. Steve obviously used the whole I'm with you till the end of the line thing in his vows and Bucky thought it was sweet. They were glad that their wedding was quite through they knew their honeymoon to Hawaii would be a lot  more annoying with people constantly recognizing them but what could you do when you're marring Captain freaking America of all people. Tony said a speech that managed to make cap go bright red and Bucky laugh his head off, Sam told everyone at the wedding a sweet story about him and Steve and Scott told them all about the airport fight and how Steve and Bucky were perfect for each other. Steve and Buckys first dance was to the song Beautiful Dream and as they waltzed around the room, all eyes on them Bucky finally got to see Steve be generally happy for the first time since the 1940s when they first noticed their love for each other.


End file.
